Potions à consommer avec modération
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry a décidé de séduire son professeur de Potions, mais il doit affronter une concurrence inattendue... HPSS. Ne tient pas compte du tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec un snarry ! Oui, j'ai un peu écrit cet été... Voici le premier chapitre de ce qui est ma tentative d'un slash humoristique. Exercice délicat... J'ai bien peur que ce soit surtout un slash pathétique. Mais bon, on peut toujours essayer ! Rassurez-vous, ce sera court !

_Disclaimer_: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

_Pairing_: HP/SS

_Notes_: Fic écrite pour la communauté hp-slash-fr (lien sur ma page de profil)

**HPHPHP**

**Potions à consommer avec modération**

Pour Harry, la journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il serait l'assistant de Severus Snape dans la fabrication des potions. Il en faisait des bonds pleins d'allégresse et devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier sa joie. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Ron le secouerait comme un prunier pour expulser le démon qui s'était emparé de son corps. Hermione chercherait dans toute la bibliothèque le sort qui l'avait frappé. Les jumeaux proposeraient de l'utiliser comme cobaye pour leurs nouvelles inventions (si Harry était perdu, qu'au moins il ne le soit pas pour la science…)

Harry n'avait confessé à personne son attirance croissante pour son ancien professeur. L'objet de son adoration était trop improbable. Lui seul apparemment voyait à quel point l'homme était charismatique, mystérieux, fascinant. Tant mieux. Harry avait horreur de la concurrence.

Il avait trimé comme un fou pour garder le niveau en Potions. Il redoutait que Snape ne l'exclue de son cours pour incompétence notoire. Il avait dit, pour se justifier, qu'il voulait devenir auror, mais ce n'était bien sûr qu'un prétexte minable. Quand on regardait à quoi servaient les aurors, on ne se posait qu'une question : qui pouvait donc avoir envie d'être flic ? Le ministère disait que c'était un métier recherché, pour attirer les gogos… Au prix d'un labeur acharné (planquer ses anti-sèches et les utiliser sans se faire envoyer chez Rusard relevait de la haute-voltige), Harry avait décroché ses ASPIC, grâce notamment à un O en Potions.

O ? Oh ! Mais lors de la remise des diplômes, Snape s'était contenté de le regarder comme si Harry était une mouche venue se noyer dans son porto et avait lâché : « Je suis surpris par votre note en Potion ». Agréablement ou désagréablement surpris ? Harry avait passé la nuit à se le demander, au lieu de faire la nouba avec ses condisciples rescapés des examens. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape lui donne un gros bisou en lui glissant son numéro de cheminette. Mais cette (absence de) réaction l'avait profondément déçu…

Après l'obtention de ses ASPIC, Harry avait deux mois de vacances bien mérités et il avait décidé de les passer à Poudlard avec l'autorisation de Bubus. Oui, ce diminutif était un poil familier pour le grand sorcier… Mais quand on avait tué ensemble un détraqué à moitié humain, ça créait des liens. Harry avait profité de l'autorisation pour hanter le château, squatter la Grande Salle, rôder dans les cachots et faire le siège de Bubus pour qu'il lui donne une occupation (de préférence à proximité du Maître des Potions).

Frétillant d'impatience, Harry frappa à la porte des cachots. Elle s'ouvrit si prestement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de reculer et se retrouva le nez contre le torse de Snape, malheureusement abrité derrière sa robe.

« Quoi, Potter ? Vous vous êtes trompé de couloir. Les balais de Quidditch ne sont pas ici. »

« Monsieur le directeur m'a dit de vous aider à préparer vos potions. »

« Le directeur vous l'a demandé, à vous ? »

Cette incrédulité était insultante, mais Harry décida de ne pas relever. Il voulait mettre à profit son été à Poudlard pour modifier l'opinion de Snape sur lui, voire le séduire si affinités. Il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience et de tact…

« Oui, monsieur, il me l'a demandé à moi », dit Harry avec le plus grand sang-froid (après l'avoir harcelé pendant trois jours, mais ce n'était pas le sujet).

Snape ne dit rien et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Harry fut soulagé. Il existait un risque pour que Snape le haïsse au point de refuser tout net sa présence. Peut-être son intuition, qui lui soufflait que l'homme ne le haïssait pas tant que ça, ne faisait-elle pas fausse route.

« Je refais le stock de potions pour l'infirmerie, dit Snape. Pimentine, Poussos, Sommeil sans rêve, anti-fièvre, etc. Vous ne les connaissez que de nom… »

« Je les connais bien, assura sereinement Harry. Je les ai toutes prises au moins une fois. Si c'est vous qui les faisiez, je m'étonne que vous ne les ayez pas empoisonnées pour que je meure dans d'atroces souffrances… »

Harry avait bien conscience de prendre un risque en taquinant Snape. L'homme n'était pas du genre à être taquiné. Mais Harry ne voulait pas rester un élève muet et déférent. Il entendait bien lui montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. En attendant de lui montrer ce qu'il avait plus bas.

« Le poison m'accuserait trop, répliqua Snape sans sourciller. Préparez les ingrédients et concentrez-vous sur votre travail. »

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Comme « fermez ce qui vous sert de dévidoir à sottises et bossez en silence, cloporte ! » Harry aurait eu mauvais gré de se plaindre. Voulant impressionner Snape par son sérieux, il tria, lava, hacha soigneusement tout ce qui était nécessaire, dans le plus grand silence pour ne pas perturber le Maître dans ses œuvres.

Effort méritoire que Snape ne parut même pas remarquer.

Harry se demanda quoi faire. Snape ne se préoccupait pas plus de lui que s'il avait été un meuble de peu d'intérêt. Pour attirer son attention, il ne pouvait pourtant pas se lancer dans un strip-tease !

De toute façon, la luminosité n'était pas assez bonne pour ça.

Alors qu'il se creusait fiévreusement la tête, on frappa à la porte. Snape, penché sur son chaudron, lança avec agacement :

« Entrez ! »

A l'apparition du visiteur, les yeux de Harry jaillirent de leur orbite. C'était Gilderoy Lockhart. Impossible de se tromper, même s'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Lockhart ressemblait toujours à un participant de la _Gay Pride_, avec ses vêtements excentriques et sa coiffure indescriptible. Harry avait entendu dire qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire après un nouveau traitement révolutionnaire. Il se demanda, non sans inquiétude, de quoi l'ex-pire-prof-de-Défense-depuis-longtemps se rappelait exactement…

Mais Lockhart ne l'effleura même pas du regard. Plaquant sur son visage un sourire engageant, il s'approcha de son ancien collègue.

« Severus ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! J'ai absolument besoin de votre science et de vos grands talents. Vous seul pouvez m'aider ! »

« Vous m'en voyez navré », rétorqua Snape avec ennui.

« Je n'ai pas encore exposé mon problème et vous êtes déjà navré pour moi ? Comme c'est aimable à vous ! Voilà. J'aurais besoin de… Disons que j'ai quelque défaillance pour… Je pense que vous avez sûrement une potion pour m'aider à… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un éclat de rire. Snape prit un air mielleux pour répondre.

« J'ai connu des hippogriffes qui s'exprimaient avec plus de clarté. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous essayez pitoyablement de dire. »

Harry était bien persuadé du contraire, mais c'était irrésistible de voir Lockhart se tortiller avec gêne.

« Pour parler crûment, pour aller droit au but, pour ne pas y aller par quatre chemins… Mon problème est l'exact contraire du priapisme. »

Il remuait la tête, ce qui faisait osciller dangereusement une boucle de cheveux sur son front. Harry se demandait, fasciné, si elle allait se défaire et lui dégringoler sur le nez. Snape leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Voilà qui est savamment exprimé. J'étais loin d'imaginer que vous puissiez connaître l'existence de Priape et de sa mythologique difficulté… »

« Je suis un grand admirateur de la civilisation grecque, dit Lockhart avec emphase. L'exaltation de la beauté masculine, les éphèbes au gymnase, Platon et « Le Banquet ». Je sais que cela vous parle autant qu'à moi, Severus ! »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui lança une œillade.

Seul un être aussi infatué de lui-même que Lockhart pouvait avoir le toupet de draguer tout en confessant un souci aussi intime ! Harry en resta soufflé et fusilla l'impudent du regard. Snape toisa Lockhart avec un dédain qui aurait fait rentrer n'importe qui dans un trou de souris… sauf un Lockhart, hélas.

« Que connaissez-vous de la civilisation grecque, hormis l'ouzo que vous sirotez à Mykonos ? »

Lockhart eut l'air ravi.

« J'en étais sûr ! Vous aussi vous fréquentez les boîtes gays de Mykonos ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! »

« Apparemment, c'est vous qui vous avez des soucis de longueur, pas moi. Potter, rapportez-moi la troisième fiole à gauche des yeux de crapauds. »

Harry sursauta et obéit en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la réserve. Ainsi, Lockhart était attiré par le ténébreux professeur de Potions. Pour une surprise ! « Ne joue pas l'étonné, se moqua sa voix intérieure. Tu n'es pas attiré, toi peut-être ? »

Lockhart avait-il des chances de réussir ? A en juger d'après le rictus méprisant de Snape… non. Ceci dit, Lockhart était toujours bel homme. S'il insistait encore… Alarmé, Harry prit le flacon sur l'étagère et revint prestement dans le laboratoire.

Lockhart s'était rapproché pour parler à voix basse dans l'oreille de sa proie. Snape l'écoutait sans mot dire. Harry vint se placer délibérément entre eux, se sentant comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

« La potion contre l'impuissance », jeta-t-il avec son tact inné.

Lockhart aurait aimé le changer en gargouille, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Jeune homme, vous interrompez… »

Ce fut lui qui s'interrompit.

« Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes un de mes anciens élèves ! »

Aïe ! L'heure des accusations sur l'amnésie et des explications embrouillées était venue. Que la fée Morgane patafiole les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste !

« C'est bien vous, continua Lockhart, qui avez crié _Ridikkulus_ à l'épouvantard qui a alors pris mon apparence ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi ! » rétorqua Harry, soulagé et un peu envieux envers le farceur inconnu ; la blague était excellente !

« Ah. Si ce n'est pas vous, prenez votre pelle et votre sceau et allez jouer. Je dois parler à Severus. »

Il prononçait son nom de manière particulièrement irritante, en minaudant sur le « s » final. Harry se dit qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge dans moins de dix secondes, mais par chance Snape le devança.

« Vous allez bien m'écouter, play-boy pour cracmols. Je ne suis pas intéressé le moins du monde par vos charmes douteux. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre quand je fais un effort surhumain pour rester civil, alors je change de registre. Vous êtes un dégénéré blafard, un couard de la pire espèce, une carpette qui n'est bonne qu'à se tordre sur le carrelage. Je préfèrerai la compagnie d'un Scroutt-à-pétard. Ayez la courtoisie d'aller voir à Azkaban si j'y suis, ou je pourrais bien utiliser ma baguette ! »

Lockhart, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire niais, écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh, je meurs d'envie que vous utilisiez votre baguette avec moi ! »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, Snape lança :

« Prenez votre potion et allez tester ses effets ailleurs ! »

Harry lui agita le flacon sous le nez et Lockhart, dépité, but le contenu d'un trait. Aussitôt, il émit un curieux gargouillis et lâcha le flacon qui roula au sol. Ses genoux fléchirent. Snape et Harry, qui le regardaient avec intérêt, baissèrent les yeux, de plus en plus bas, alors que l'homme rapetissait, rapetissait…

Le sémillant sorcier avait disparu de la pièce. A sa place se tenait un minuscule gastéropode, que l'on appelle « petit gris » dans les régions humides.

« Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? siffla Snape. Vous n'avez pas pris le flacon avec la corne de rhinocéros ? »

« Non. Celui avec la corne d'escargot, dit tranquillement Harry. Pourquoi, ce n'était pas la bonne ? »

Le visage de Snape se tordit. Il semblait contenir difficilement sa colère… ou son fou rire. Il se baissa et saisit la coquille entre le pouce et l'index.

« Il ne reprendra sa forme initiale que dans vingt-quatre heures. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette bestiole répugnante d'ici là ? »

« Mettez-la sur une feuille de laitue, dit Harry, pratique. Ou bien vous pouvez la faire cuire avec de l'ail. Les Français disent que c'est délicieux. »

Snape émit un « Hum » qui ne trahit pas son état d'esprit et ajouta plus clairement :

« Je vous laisse ranger le laboratoire en guise de punition pour votre bévue. Vous reviendrez demain matin à 9 heures : nous avons d'autres potions à préparer donc je supprime vos vacances jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je dois prévenir le directeur que Lockhart a été changé en escargot baveur. Que dites-vous de cela, Potter ? »

« Youpi, monsieur. »

HPHPHPHP

La journée écoulée laissa Harry plutôt perplexe. Il était heureux de la proximité de Snape, même si celui-ci l'ignorait les trois-quarts du temps et l'enguirlandait le dernier quart. Il considérait comme une bonne chose d'être privé de vacances pour l'aider dans son laboratoire. D'un autre côté, il n'avait fait aucun progrès dans l'estime de Snape. Se tromper à dessein de potion n'était pas le meilleur moyen de prouver sa maturité et son intelligence. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Harry soupira, seul dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Il avait vaincu Voldemort avec l'aide de Snape mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier, encore moins celle de lui confesser son amour éternel. Peut-être l'été passé à Poudlard lui permettrait de…

Harry s'endormit, rejoignant un monde merveilleux où Severus l'aimait et le lui prouvait avec ardeur sur son bureau.

A 8h45, Harry attendait déjà devant la porte, douché et rasé, rayonnant de jeunesse et de fraîcheur, ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Snape marcha rapidement à sa rencontre. Il leva un sourcil en le voyant mais ne le félicita pas d'être en avance. Du moins ne lui reprocherait-il pas son retard…

Harry passa des heures à trier, laver, émincer, petite main au service du Grand Maître. Ses tentatives de conversation tombaient à plat mais il n'en était pas trop déçu. Severus Snape, professeur de Potions, était haïssable. Maître des Potions, il devenait une toute autre personne. Concentré sur son art, il remuait sa création avec des gestes déliés et gracieux. Son visage intense exprimait seulement l'amour de son travail. Le rictus désagréable disparaissait. Snape semblait perdre plusieurs années et devenait étrangement sexy, comme par magie… Or la magie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, pour une fois.

Snape se tourna vers Harry.

« Venez remuer. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Terminez la potion. Voyons ce dont vous êtes capable. »

Rouge de plaisir, Harry obéit avec application. Quelle preuve de confiance ! A un moment crucial de la décantation, Snape, penché sur les manœuvres de Harry, retira sa lourde robe et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche. Harry fut presque hypnotisé. Sans son armure de sorcier inaccessible, Snape redevenait humain, vulnérable, plus attirant que jamais.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il devait faire quelque chose, sous peine de nourrir des regrets pour le restant de ses jours. Il devait lui dire…

On frappa à la porte.

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

On frappa à la porte.

Simultanément, Snape et Harry lâchèrent un juron.

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry savait que ce ne pouvait être Lockhart, cette fois, car il dormait replié dans sa coquille. Mais en toute franchise, ce ne fut guère mieux. Narcissa Malfoy fit une entrée spectaculaire, robe vaporeuse, parfum capiteux et pose aguicheuse.

« Severus », roucoula-t-elle.

« Oh non », se dit Harry, effondré, intérieurement réduit à l'état de flaque sur le carrelage. Snape n'accueillit pas l'intruse comme il avait accueilli Lockhart.

« Narcissa ! Quelle charmante surprise ! »

Il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron, sans un regard pour la potion amoureusement concoctée par Harry. Celui-ci, le cœur brisé, n'osa pas protester mais tourna des yeux lourds de haine vers la blondasse.

L'abjecte créature, maquillée à la truelle, marcha vers Snape en lui tendant la main. L'homme la prit et la porta à ses lèvres. Pouah ! La viande devait être un peu avariée, vu son grand âge et sa vie sexuelle orgiaque !

« Je n'arrive pas à croire à votre présence ici, dit-il, dans mes cachots sinistres. Votre beauté les illumine. »

Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. La décolorée lui fit un sourire d'une niaiserie affolante. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux.

Harry saisit la louche qui traînait dans le chaudron et vint l'agiter devant la robe immaculée qui fut éclaboussée de vert gluant. Narcissa Malfoy fit un bond en arrière avec un braiement d'âne.

« Mille pardons, madame », fit Harry avec contrition.

« Potter ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle ne roucoulait plus du tout. Elle considérait Harry comme s'il était une créature magique particulièrement immonde. Harry lui rendit son regard avec audace. Le Magenmagot avait innocenté cette grue des crimes de Lucius, dont elle avait curieusement divorcé le lendemain de la défaite de Voldemort. Mais que cette garce se pavane encore, avec la même arrogance qu'avant, relevait d'un cas pathologique !

Harry Potter incarnait sa défaite, une claque dans sa face liftée. Et il en était ravi.

Snape manipula sa baguette d'un mouvement nonchalant.

« _Evanesco_. »

Les tâches sur la robe disparurent. Narcissa tourna vers son sauveur un œil étincelant de gratitude tandis que l'autre œil fusillait Harry de son courroux. Ce ne fut pas sans un rude effort pour ses muscles oculaires.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Narcissa ? » demanda Snape.

« Très cher ami ! Je suis courroucée que vous pensiez qu'il me faille un motif pour venir ici… J'ai grand besoin de votre talent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce n'était plus une école ici, c'était « Severus service, 24 heures sur 24 ». Le sorcier devrait être rémunéré pour ses prestations : il n'aurait plus besoin d'enseigner.

Narcissa dévida des flatteries sur les dons de Snape en potions pendant une bonne minute, sans en venir au but, et sans que Snape ne l'interrompe. Evidemment, il en profitait, comme un chat ronronne sous les caresses. Harry serra les poings.

« … Bref, je sais que votre potion est la seule à réaliser l'effet tenseur sur les cellules de l'épiderme et à lutter contre les radicaux libres responsables du vieillissement. »

« Qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Lucius… Paix à son âme. J'ai pensé que vous, mon plus cher ami, accepteriez de m'en fournir une fiole. Parce que je le vaux bien. »

« Certainement, Narcissa. Je vous avertis, toutefois, que la formule est très active. Il est possible que vous ayez quelques effets secondaires, bénins je vous rassure. Potter, allez dans la réserve : placard de gauche, troisième étage à partir du haut, la fiole marquée _skin perfect_ ».

Harry s'exécuta. Il revint avec la fiole qu'il tendit à Narcissa. Celle-ci la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Non ! s'écria Snape. En application cutanée ! »

Elle enduit alors ses doigts d'une dose généreuse et s'en tartina avec délectation. Elle se tourna vers Snape.

« Alors, de quoi ai-je l'air ? »

« Eh bien… », commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

La peau ivoirine, si bien lissée par les soins du docteur Nip-Tuck, se couvrait de pustules rougeâtres, de bubons suintants et de poils noirs. Apparemment, Narcissa ne sentait rien mais l'air atterré de Snape l'alarma. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Obligeamment, Harry lui tendit un miroir. Elle poussa un cri.

« Quelle horreur ! Severus, immonde charlatan ! C'est ça, vos effets secondaires bénins ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est bien la première fois… »

« J'espère pour vous que ça passera très vite ! menaça-t-elle, vociférante. Sinon je vais vous faire retirer votre titre de Maître des Potions ! Vous faire enfermer à Azkaban ! Vous entendrez parler de moi ou je ne m'appelle plus Malfoy ! »

« Vous ne vous appelez plus Malfoy depuis votre divorce », fit remarquer Snape.

Furieuse, Narcissa plaqua sa cape sur son visage, façon tchador, et quitta les lieux.

Le laboratoire sembla soudain très calme après le départ de la harpie défigurée. Snape regarda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

« Faites-moi voir cette fiole. »

Il avisa l'étiquette et soupira :

« Je vous avais dit de me rapporter _skin perfect_, pas _skin insect_ ! Vous ne savez ni lire, ni distinguer l'étagère de gauche de celle de droite, semble-t-il ! »

L'air contrit du garçon n'était pas entièrement feint.

« Si cette folle vous crée des ennuis, dites bien que c'est entièrement ma faute. Je me suis trompé de potion. »

Snape garda le silence un instant. Harry se recroquevilla, attendant l'explosion qui ébranlerait sûrement Poudlard dans ses fondations même… Mais l'homme dit tranquillement :

« Je ne pense pas que l'ex madame Malfoy mette ses menaces à exécution. Elle se terrera chez elle jusqu'à disparition des symptômes, d'ici trois ou quatre jours. »

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas agi à dessein. Je suis accoutumé depuis belle lurette à vos bévues lamentables, votre incompétence abyssale, votre ignorance incommensurable… »

« Oh, ça va, ça va… »

« A présent que l'intrusion est terminée, vous allez reprendre la potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Ne vous tracassez pas pour Narcissa. »

« Oh, je ne ferai pas de cauchemars pour cette p… personne ! Même sans potions de Sommeil sans rêve ! »

Snape ajouta d'un ton neutre :

« Vous rappelez-vous de votre premier cours de potions, Potter ? Je disais qu'avec une potion tout est possible. Aujourd'hui, vous avez appris que, grâce à ce noble art, il est possible de donner à une femme une apparence qui reflète exactement sa beauté intérieure. »

Harry éclata de rire.

HPHPHPHP

Le soir, dans son lit, Harry fit un nouveau bilan. Les points négatifs étaient assez nombreux, hélas ! Déjà, s'il croyait être seul avec Snape dans son laboratoire, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. C'était pire qu'une plage au mois d'août. Entre Dumbledore qui apparaissait plusieurs fois par jour pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués ; madame Pomfresh qui se croyait à l'épicerie et faisait ses courses, sa liste à la main : « Il me faudrait deux fioles de pimentine, un bocal de poussos… » ; et bien sûr les pauvres nazes qui venaient mendier à la fois des remèdes et les attentions de Snape, c'était un défilé permanent.

Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape, affublé par les élèves de noms d'oiseaux, avait un tel succès ? Les hommes, les femmes… Ne manquaient plus que les elfes de maison. Harry se promit de surveiller Dobby la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait sous le prétexte fallacieux d'apporter le thé.

Séduire son ancien professeur ne serait pas chose aisée. Harry devait compter avec une forte concurrence. Heureusement, il avait su l'éliminer du tableau avec une certaine classe.

Quelle classe ? Ses actions étaient mesquines et déloyales. De plus, se débarrasser de ses rivaux ne signifiait pas que Snape allait lui tomber dans les bras. Du moins, pas avant que Harry ne soit le dernier humain sur terre…

Bon. Il fallait passer aux points positifs avant que Harry n'ouvre la fenêtre de la tour et ne s'y jette sans balai.

…

Il y avait bien un point positif, quand même !

Snape ne l'avait pas tué, c'était déjà ça, alors qu'il le méritait amplement. Il lui avait même demandé (ordonné, plutôt) de revenir le lendemain. C'était encourageant, non ? Ah bon. Tant pis.

Harry s'endormit. Il fit d'atroces cauchemars où Snape ne cessait de le repousser, de tourner ses sentiments en ridicule ; il finissait par s'éloigner, la main gauche dans celle de Lockhart et la main droite dans celle de Narcissa.

Harry avait complètement raté sa potion de Sommeil sans rêve…

Ce fut un jeune homme démoralisé, aux yeux cernés, qui rejoignit le laboratoire le lendemain. Il se mit au travail mécaniquement, sans enthousiasme. Snape l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Il s'agirait de vous réveiller, Potter ! Avec cet air ahuri, vous êtes mûr pour surpasser Londubat dans ses cataclysmes. »

En temps ordinaire, Harry aurait réagi vigoureusement pour se défendre. Mais la déprime le laissait aussi amorphe qu'une limace…

Au fait.

« Comment va Lockhart ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bien. L'effet de la potion a cessé. Il a repris son aspect normal et il a demandé une salade pour dîner. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et retomba dans son mutisme. Snape le regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

La matinée s'écoula. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Snape s'était seulement absenté un moment pour contacter quelqu'un par cheminette. A présent, il mélangeait savamment les ingrédients préparés par Harry. Il ôta sa robe et apparut en jean noir moulant et chemise entrouverte. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Cet homme était un véritable supplice de Tantale. Il devait se retenir de se précipiter et de coller sa langue dans son palais…

Le destin du Survivant était vraiment cruel…

On frappa à la porte.

Ah non, m... !

Draco Malfoy fit son entrée, ce qui arracha un gémissement étouffé à Harry. Il ne manquait plus que le fils de Lucius. Le Mangemort en réduction. Le bonsaï. Curieusement, il y avait dans sa démarche une grande similitude avec celle de sa mère la veille ; le déhanchement, surtout.

« Bonjour, Severus », susurra-t-il avec lenteur, comme s'il suçait un bonbon délicieux.

Sa voix était un véritable appel à la luxure. Harry sentit que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite. Il lui en ficherait des bonbons à sucer ! Et depuis quand la sale fouine avait-elle permission d'appeler Snape par son prénom ? Depuis que sa mère avait pris le voile ?

Draco vint se suspendre au bras du professeur avec une telle vivacité qu'il était étonnant que le bras en question ne s'allonge pas de dix bons centimètres sous le poids. Pour décrocher un tel parasite, il faudrait une tenaille grand modèle.

Harry, écoeuré, consterné, voyait le plus éphèbe de Poudlard faire autour de Snape la danse de la séduction. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance contre le Serpentard.

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry était maudit : le pseudo-détesté professeur Snape était en réalité un _sex symbol_ qui affolait les foules. Harry se sentait à deux doigts de lancer un _Doloris_ bien senti, voire même un _Avada Kedavra_ si cet (censored) de Malfoy continuait de battre des cils comme une pouffiasse. A croire que c'était de famille.

Draco glissa nonchalamment :

« Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort chez ma mère. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier, elle insiste pour garder la chambre… »

Tu m'étonnes, songea Harry.

« …Je n'ai rien à faire, à part étudier. J'ai suivi vos conseils en la matière ! Alors je me suis inscrit au concours de vétérinaire. »

« C'est un concours très difficile, dit Snape avec étonnement. J'ignorais que tu voulais soigner les créatures magiques. Ce n'était pourtant pas ton cours préféré, à l'école. »

Draco haussa les épaules et marmonna une remarque indistincte, où émergeaient seulement les mots « Hagrid » et « dégénéré ». Harry était démangé par l'envie de saisir sa baguette. A la place, il se gratta le poignet.

« Le métier me tente. C'est le cursus universitaire le plus difficile. Il faut bien ça pour mes grandes capacités. »

Harry se gratta plus fort.

« Tu es venu pour des conseils de lecture ? » demanda Snape.

« Vous savez que votre opinion est très importante pour moi. Vous êtes le plus proche ami de ma mère… bien que vous ne soyez pas aussi proche qu'elle le souhaiterait. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de votre grand talent. Il me faut absolument quelque chose pour développer ma mémoire, avec toutes les connaissances que je dois ingurgiter. »

« Tu sais que je suis contre les stimuli chimiques. Lorsque tu as passé tes ASPIC, je t'ai dit que tu avais seulement besoin d'étudier avec méthode et régularité. »

« Tout le monde prend des trucs ! protesta Draco avec une moue boudeuse. Et cette fois, ce n'est plus pour ces stupidités d'ASPIC, que tout le monde décroche les doigts dans le nez. Quand je pense que même ces andouilles de Crabbe et Goyle les ont eus… Bref. Là je vais présenter le concours le plus dur qui soit. Je vous en prie, Severus ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Je suis prêt à tout pour que vous m'aidiez. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen de vous dédommager de votre peine… »

Sa voix était à présent bien plus que suggestive. Elle disait carrément que Draco était prêt à payer en nature.

« Je ne ressens aucune peine, dit Snape avec un sourire. Potter ! Etagère du fond, deuxième flacon à droite : « Mémoire d'éléphant ». Faites attention à ne pas me rapporter la potion pour oreilles d'éléphant, avec votre stupidité coutumière. »

Harry rougit de fureur. Il prit une nouvelle fois le chemin de la réserve et revint avec une fiole qu'il tendit à Draco. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois en la prenant dans sa main. Avec une certaine méfiance, il renifla le contenu avant de se décider à boire. Il inspecta alors ses mains, palpa son visage et ses oreilles. Aucun changement. Il sourit de satisfaction.

« Merci, Severus. Je vous suis très reconnaissant et je peux vous le prou-VER !… »

Le mot se finit dans une sorte de barrissement spectaculaire. Draco, horrifié, porta la main à sa bouche. Il voulut dire quelque chose, en anglais probablement et de sa voix mélodieuse, mais seul un cri horrible résonna dans le laboratoire. Les bocaux en verre, alignés sur les étagères, se mirent à s'entrechoquer dangereusement. Snape se précipita pour les empêcher de tomber.

« Potter ! dit-il sourdement. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, dans un geste très malfoyien. Draco se tourna vers lui et se mit à l'invectiver. Par chance, il était incompréhensible. Par malchance, ses barrissements puissants firent reculer Harry, dont les lunettes tombèrent du nez tandis que ses cheveux se hérissaient un peu plus.

Snape, qui tentait désespérément de sauver ses bocaux et n'avait pas assez de mains pour cela, cria à Draco :

« Pour l'amour du ciel, sors d'ici ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu provoques ? »

Draco protesta énergiquement, mimique furieuse et gestes à l'appui. Il sembla qu'un troupeau de pachydermes traversait la pièce. Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard se décrocha du mur et vint s'écraser sur le sol.

« Hey ! ça ne va pas, non ? » cria le portrait de l'auguste Fondateur.

Les potions de Snape vinrent s'écraser au sol dans un joli concert de verre brisé. Harry s'accroupit sous la table pour échapper aux secousses sismiques, ainsi qu'il l'avait vu dans un documentaire sur le Japon. Snape prit Draco par les épaules et le poussa _manu militari_ hors de la pièce.

« Va barrir dans le jardin ! »

La porte refermée, il s'épongea avec son mouchoir. Il se retourna vers Harry, dont seuls le front et les yeux dépassaient de la table.

« Par le monstre du Loch Ness ! Vous allez encore me dire que vous vous êtes trompés de potion ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un banal accident, monsieur. »

« Cela fait trois fois, quand même ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que c'est banal. »

Les narines de Snape frémirent, comme les naseaux d'un dragon. Il semblait se retenir d'exploser, soit de colère, soit de rire.

« Je vous avais dit d'éviter les oreilles d'éléphant, alors vous vous êtes rabattu sur la voix. Vous êtes un danger public, Potter ! »

« En fait, il n'y a pas que la voix, confessa Harry. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait un éléphant dans le jardin de Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il est… »

Snape demeura impassible. Puis il dit avec philosophie :

« Heureusement que j'ai dit à Draco de sortir. Il aurait été à sa place dans cette pièce, comme un éléphant dans un laboratoire. »

Il poursuivit, plus menaçant :

« Cette fois, Potter, bas les masques ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, il marcha droit sur Harry. Celui-ci, terrorisé, se disant qu'il était allé vraiment trop loin, farfouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette. Il la saisit, la coinça dans les pans de sa robe, l'extirpa péniblement, la fit tomber, la ramassa. Lorsqu'il la pointa en tremblant vers Snape, celui-ci avait pris la sienne depuis déjà fort longtemps.

« Vous êtes pathétique, Potter. On dirait Lockhart. Pas l'escargot, non, votre professeur en deuxième année. _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Harry fit un magnifique vol plané par-dessus la table et chuta lourdement sur le sol, sa baguette d'un côté et son amour-propre de l'autre. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas atterri les fesses dans le chaudron…

Il se releva, endolori, et la baguette de Snape vint lui chatouiller le menton. Il recula, jusqu'à se trouver acculé contre le mur. Certes, être pris en sandwich entre le mur et le Maître des Potions ressemblait beaucoup à l'un de ses fantasmes. Mais sans la baguette menaçante, toutefois.

« A présent, vous allez m'expliquer, dit Snape avec une douceur feinte. Pourquoi cette manie de nuire à tous ceux qui passent cette porte ? »

C'est à peine si Harry décrypta la question. La seule voix de Snape lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Quand en outre elle venait de si près, Harry en oubliait jusqu'à son propre nom.

« Alors, Potter ? »

« Huh ? »

C'était qui, Potter ? Harry décida d'écarter justement tous les souvenirs désagréables que Snape associait à ce nom. Il était temps d'en créer de nouveaux.

« Je ne supporte pas que ces abrutis vous tournent autour ! »

Voilà, c'était dit. Si Snape se rejetait en arrière avec un air horrifié, on saurait pourquoi. Mais l'homme, au contraire, baissa sa baguette pour se rapprocher de Harry.

« Que suis-je censé comprendre ? Que le grand héros du monde sorcier ne tolère pas que d'autres que lui reçoivent un brin d'attention ? »

« Vous savez bien que non ! Vous m'avez toujours considéré comme un m'as-tu-vu, alors que c'est archi faux ! Vous passez votre temps à vous tromper sur mon compte. »

« Peut-être, concéda Snape. Mais je vous ferais remarquer que vous aussi n'êtes pas exempt de préjugés me concernant. »

« … En anglais, ça donne quoi ? »

« En anglais, cela signifie que vous avez cru qu'il suffisait de quelques avances grossières et intéressées pour me faire succomber. M'avez-vous pris pour un sorcier facile, Potter ? »

Harry rougit, bafouilla :

« Non, monsieur... Euh, vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de... Que vous n'aviez pas envie de… »

« Pour parler comme vous : en anglais, ça donne quoi ? », soupira Snape d'un air lassé.

« Ni Lockhart, ni la famille Malfoy au complet ne vous plaisent ? demanda Harry avec espoir. Il ne se serait rien passé, même si je n'étais pas intervenu ? »

« Vous admettez donc être intervenu ? Vous êtes jaloux ? »

« Oui, je suis jaloux. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de vous voir avec ces cafards… ni avec qui que ce soit, tant qu'on en parle ! »

Le rictus sarcastique se transforma lentement en sourire sincère, en sourire chaleureux, qui transfigura le visage si sévère.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça un jour… Harry. »

Et Snape rangea sa baguette.

Harry demeura immobile un moment, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Le choc de sa chute, suivi du choc de voir Snape lui sourire, cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Serait-il de bon aloi de lui sauter dessus pour lui rouler une pelle ? Ou était-ce un autre piège tendu par le fourbe professeur ? Snape souriait toujours, mais avec plus d'ironie, à présent. Il s'était rapproché de Harry au point de le frôler. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, que les sens aiguisés de Harry ressentaient comme profondément sexuelle. Le jeune homme sentait monter son excitation, comme des picotements insistants dans une zone sensible…

« Il semblerait qu'il se produise un phénomène embarrassant chez vous, Potter », susurra Snape dans son oreille, en se frottant –trop- brièvement contre son bassin.

« Je ne me sens pas embarrassé », répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Beaucoup d'émotions diverses et variées le traversaient en ce moment même, mais l'embarras, grâce à Merlin, n'en faisait pas partie. Harry humecta ses lèvres lentement. Le désir le rendait provocant. Il avait confessé son attirance ; maintenant il voulait que Snape craque le premier. Peut-être le moment était-il venu d'effectuer le strip-tease envisagé deux jours auparavant.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Snape se pencha et captura sa bouche dans un baiser ardent. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, n'attendant que ça, et il fut récompensé de sa docilité : la langue le pénétra profondément… Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il était damné pour toujours, qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit tout en le dévorant. Une de ses mains fines descendit jusqu'aux fesses de Harry, exigeante et rude. Harry se sentit pris de vertige. Enfin, Snape le touchait ! Il se rejeta en arrière pour reprendre son souffle.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur… »

« Dis mon nom. »

« Severus. »

Harry sentit sa chaleur, son pouvoir, sa force. Il plongea dans les yeux si noirs qu'il avait cru froids si longtemps. A présent, ces yeux brûlaient, comme le corps contre lui.

Severus se pencha et murmura contre son oreille :

« Tu as veillé attentivement à ma vertu, ces derniers jours. Cependant, tu ne me sembles pas si vertueux toi-même… »

« Poudlard n'est pas un lieu de débauche ! plaisanta Harry en prenant un ton choqué. Du moins tant que ce n'est pas avec moi ! »

« Alors nous y voilà. Enfin. Et nous avons tous les deux une excroissance à notre anatomie. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« On joue à la bataille explosive ? », suggéra Harry, espiègle.

« Je pourrais te montrer un jeu bien plus excitant... »

Evidemment, on frappa à la porte.

Severus s'écarta vivement. Sans qu'il eut le temps de dire « Entrez », Dumbledore parut. Il enveloppa les deux sorciers d'un bref regard mais aucun pétillement suggestif n'y apparut. Harry s'en inquiéta.

« Hagrid vient de m'avertir qu'un éléphant piétine les parterres de fleurs. Qu'est-il arrivé, encore ? Une potion qui a mal tourné ? »

« Non », dit Harry.

Elle avait tourné tout à fait comme prévu, cette potion !

Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet et fatigué.

« Hagrid est ravi d'avoir trouvé un nouvel animal non répertorié à Poudlard. Il veut lui construire un enclos et le dresser. »

« Cela ne fera pas de mal à l'animal en question », répliqua Severus avec une impassibilité que Harry lui envia.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est un _vrai_ éléphant, Severus ? interrogea Dumbledore, l'air désarçonné. Pas un être que l'on appelle communément humain, transformé après une bévue de notre jeune Harry ? »

Harry faillit protester de son innocence avec mauvaise foi. Severus le prit de vitesse :

« Vous avez raison, monsieur le directeur, il s'agit en réalité de Draco Malfoy. Mais comme sa mère n'est pas en état de s'occuper de lui dans les jours qui viennent, je pense que le confier à Hagrid jusqu'à sa transformation n'est pas une idée saugrenue. Surtout qu'il veut se consacrer aux soins des animaux. Il verra un professionnel à l'œuvre. »

Dumbledore faillit en avaler ses lunettes.

« Je savais que laisser Harry s'approcher de ce laboratoire était une erreur. Je suis très déçu, Harry. Ta maladresse est désespérante. Va m'attendre devant mon bureau et je te trouverai un autre passe-temps pour tes vacances. Severus, toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir infligé cet effroyable assistant. Je vais de ce pas voir Hagrid »

Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui.

Severus soupira.

« C'est une malédiction. Depuis trois jours, tous ceux qui me font des avances sont interrompus dans leur lancée. Il est vraiment très dur de se vautrer dans la débauche, à Poudlard… »

Harry éclata de rire et se jeta à son cou. Même si Dumbledore lui confiait un autre travail, il serait facile de voir Severus.

« Je peux te rejoindre chez toi, ce soir ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas être en retard ! Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je demande à Draco de venir me faire des avances pour que tu te décides à me parler ! »

Harry eut un hoquet. Quoi ? Pardon, comment ? C'était un coup monté ? Severus avait tout manigancé pour le pousser à se déclarer ?

Severus, parfait _legilimens_, acquiesça.

« J'avais des doutes depuis l'incident Lockhart, mais j'avais peur de me bercer d'illusions. »

Harry, profondément choqué, lui adressa une moue renfrognée.

« Ce soir, je te ferai regretter de m'avoir mené en bateau. »

Il quitta dignement la pièce alors que Severus ricanait derrière lui :

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses… »

FIN


End file.
